My Schoolmate, The Shinobi
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: AU: Naruto is the most powerful fighter in West Konoha High. Sasuke is the top student in East Konoha High. When an accident at Sasuke's old school sends him to West Konoha, it will not be your typical High School fanfic.
1. Prologue

From the team that work on the Maito Gai Fanfiction Series and the Hokage Files:

**My Schoolmate, The Shinobi: Prologue **

_By Team PikaFlash _

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

* * *

At a school on a normal school day, the students were busy doing whatever they want in class as the teacher writes whatever stuff on the blackboard that has something to do with the lesson. One student stands out from the class. A Blonde in school uniform was laying his head on the table with his arms covering his head from the distraction and ignoring everything around him.

_West Konoha High, a low-standard public high school throughout the country of Fire which is similar to any typical low-standard public high school, where the students there are lousy at schoolwork. _

The Blonde walks out of the classroom with other students watching him.

_However, the students in the school has no influence from the Orochimaru gang as the students there are more barbaric with an underground tradition of a conflict between students, with no sign of outside help or he'll be boycotted by the whole school. The teachers and staff at the school have no power over these conflicts, as one Student will guard the classroom on the top floor and have the one thing that fits in with the barbaric tradition... _

The Blonde walks up to the classroom to see a large-sized students waiting for him on a stage made from desks placed next to each other.

_The rules of this fight is simple, a one-on-one fight, with no help at all. The ring is made up of all the desks in the classroom. Whoever lands out of the arena will lose and the battle ends. _

Suddenly, all the students run to the classroom window to watch the fight.

"Naruto, I have some ointment for you after I beat you up!" The fat student on the ring jeered as he prepared for his fight.

A group of students were outside watching the battle.

"Choji is great! Choji will win this time!" One of the students yelled.

Naruto unties his shoelaces on one of his shoes.

"All of us have betted that you will win, Choji," yelled that particular student. "Go and eat shit, Naruto."

Naruto instantly kicks his shoe at the taunting student's face and knocks him out. Naruto removed his other shoe and jumps onto the ring. A student near the doorway out turned the ceiling fans on.

Naruto prepared for battle. "Let's begin then."

Choji has begun charging towards Naruto, but Naruto dodges in time and blocks a hit from Choji. As Naruto jumps around, each jump begins to break the ring apart, but with one quick reaction to a punch from Choji, Naruto finally lands a kick straight onto Choji's head, making him land on the desks, breaking the ring much further apart. Naruto calmly walks towards Choji, but Choji quickly recovered and tackled Naruto. As Naruto tries to escape by elbowing Choji's behind before he gets pushed out of the ring, and with a little bit of extra strength, Naruto slammed Choji onto the desks, causing more desks to fall over, but Choji's heavy weight was overpowering Naruto. Choji got up as Naruto jumps onto his feet and tries to attack Choji and finally grabs Choji's head with his leg and lands a couple of kicks. But Choji grabs Naruto and suddenly raised Naruto off his feet and as Choji pushes Naruto towards the ceiling fans, Naruto instinctively kept his body down as much as he can as the fans suddenly rips off a bit of his school shirt. At the same moment, Naruto suddenly grabs Choji's neck with his legs and flips Choji out of the ring, onto the hard solid floor. Naruto stood up as Choji got himself off the ground.

"Naruto, you really are the _"Fighting King of West Konoha High"_. I guess I was wrong. Sorry," apologized Choji.

Naruto looks down at his defeated opponent with no signs of celebration. Another victory for the _"Fighting King of West Konoha High."_

**End of Prologue **

**_A/N:_**_ Well, that went well for the prologue in this fic. Please read and review otherwise this fic will have a less chance of continuing. _

****

**_A/N 2:_**_ This is a remake of a fanfic that I once removed from the site because the original one sucked and it was in script format. _


	2. From East to West

**My Schoolmate, The Shinobi **

_Part 1: From East to West _

_By Team PikaFlash _

Disclaimer: All characters, series and ideas belong to their respective owners...

**_A/N: _**_Apologies for the lack of updates. When I started this fic last year, I was at a loss at a certain character role. Then came Karin, finally giving me what I needed. Oh, and despite what you see on top with the characters' names, there is no Male/Male romance in this fic, so sorry to disappoint you._

* * *

**One year later**

At a household, Sasuke Uchiha was sleeping in his bed, having a nice dream.

**_Sasuke's Dream_**

Sasuke was sitting on the beach.

A pink haired girl was running to Sasuke with a hat on her head and her face covered by a piece of cloth. She was carrying a sign reading, **_"I want another man!"_**

Sasuke picks up a sign. **_"My head hurts."_**

The pink haired girl takes out another sign. **_"How about some lunch?"_**

"Can I look at your face more, please?" asked Sasuke.

The pink haired girl shakes her head and as she walks away, she faces Sasuke and unties the scarf covering her face and tossed it away. Then she tossed a pair of socks to Sasuke.

"Please, you didn't need to take off so much?"

The pink haired girl slaps Sasuke's face. "Pervert!"

* * *

Sasuke wakes up. 

"It that same dream every night, but I always fail to see her face each time."

* * *

As Sasuke sits down for breakfast, Kakashi was at the dining table. 

"Itachi called last night and he'll call again later," Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

Sasuke switches on the videophone on the table to see Itachi in a business suit.

"Hey, Bro."

_Itachi (On Videophone): Having breakfast? _

"Yeah, but when are you coming back?" Sasuke asked.

_Itachi(On Videophone) : Well, at the moment, we're kinda busy over at this end, but I should try to get back by the end of the month. Just promise me that you'll get all distinctions in the Finals in three months time. _

"Please, there's no need to pressure me."

_Itachi: Alright, I'll see you next month. _

"Next month? But it's the first today."

_Itachi: "Really? You know what; I'll try to return sometime this month. See you, baby brother." _

"Bye." Sasuke hangs up. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi looked up from his orange book. "Yes?"

"Is there a reason why my brother has to travel 300 times in a year since we're already so rich?"

Kakashi sighed. "Ever since your parents died, your brother has been busy maintaining the family business and asking me to make sure that you would not be led astray. But listen, remember your last birthday? Your brother didn't make it in time, but he was able to send you a motorbike as an early birthday present, just in case."

Sasuke continued to eat his breakfast. "I don't want another bike. I want a family dinner with my brother."

Kakashi was about to say something, but Sasuke does have a point. He hasn't been spending time with his elder brother in a long time.

"Thanks for breakfast, Kakashi." Sasuke gives the plate to Kakashi. "I'm off to school now."

* * *

Sasuke was riding to school on his bicycle, completely oblivious to a car full of his bodyguards behind him.

* * *

A pink-haired girl was serving breakfast in a Café. 

"It's ready!" Sakura yelled out.

_Kurenai's voice: Alright, now can you... _

Sakura looks at her watch. "Sorry, I gotta go to school!"

Kurenai walked out of the kitchen and sees Sakura running off with a bag of buns.

"She sweeps the school this early?" Kurenai asked herself.

Kurenai looks at the clock.

"She won't have classes until 8:15."

Sakura takes a bun and called out, "I'm leaving!"

* * *

Sakura was on the bus next to her friend, Ino. 

Ino looks at the bun. "Nice bun, can I have one?" Ino asked.

Sakura eats the bun. "Sorry, I have finished it." Sakura as she cleaned her hands.

"By the way, why are you leaving a few stops early?"

"Aren't you the busybody?" Sakura stood up and called out. "Excuse me, I want to get off!"

Sakura jumps off the bus and runs to a basketball court where she watches a group of students playing basketball, with Sakura looking at a dark-haired male with onyx eyes. As Sakura watches Sasuke tossed the ball into the hoop, Ino appeared next to Sakura and caught Sakura by surprise.

"Oh, so that's who you're getting off for." asked Ino, with a huge smirk.

Sasuke looks up and sees Sakura with Ino. Sakura realized that Sasuke has seen her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura suddenly runs off screaming, knocking over a delivery guy carrying some boxes.

"Hey, I think that girl was looking at you," said Sasuke's friend.

"At you," Sasuke said back to his friend.

"No, you!"

* * *

Sakura was hiding behind a bush and Ino caught up with her. 

"Why did you run do fast!" Ino asked as she catches her breath.

"Who asked you to follow me?" Sakura asked.

"So, you actually get off a few stops ahead just to sneak a peek at that cute kid?"

Sakura shakes her head in denial. "No, I only wanted to learn about basketball."

"But you don't like to play basketball. But to tell you the truth...it suits you."

Sakura looks around, then whispered to Ino, "Let me tell you, don't tell anyone."

"Sure, but it depends on whether you'll treat me or not."

"Alright, I'll bring a bun tomorrow for you."

Ino looks at Sakura. "No way, how about treating me to a karaoke?"

"Don't you find this too much?"

Ino laughed. "I was only kidding. Come on, we're buddies."

"Ok, don't even tell a soul."

Ino nods and promised Sakura. "Sure."

Sakura and Ino continued walking to school.

* * *

Sasuke was walking with his friends when Karin walked up to Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-kun, I want to talk to you."

"Sorry, Karin, I have to get to class."

Karin: But I only want to talk to you.

Sasuke looks at his watch. "But classes will start in five minutes."

"Listen, I was only trying to scare you when I said that I'm breaking up with you," said Karin.

"Seriously, Karin. We are diffrent from each other."

"I don't believe you."

"Leave it after school." Sasuke walked to class.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

At East Konoha Private school, Sasuke was in the science lab with Iruka. 

"You know, if you are really interested in Chemistry, you can get a good job as a biochemical engineer or a biotechnological engineer. It should help you a lot on the study of DNA. "

"Thanks, Iruka-Sensei."

"All you need to do is to do this one by one and write me a report, ok?"

"Sure."

"At your standard, you should be a student-teacher."

Sasuke was modest. "But I really feel I'm not up to it."

Iruka suddenly felt stomach pain. "I really need to go to the toilet, my stomach hurts."

The teacher runs out of the lab as Sasuke places a chemical into boiling water. As Sasuke watched his stopwatch, he didn't notice Karin standing outside the window, which happens to be a few stories up.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looks away from the water.

"Karin! What are you doing outside? Please, come in."

"No, unless you'll go out with me again."

"I have no time for this, get inside."

Karin refused to move. "No, I won't get down! Not until you promise!"

"Don't joke, Karin! Get down and we'll talk about this."

"I'll jump if you don't go out with me!" Karin looks

"Karin! You come in and we could talk about this!"

Karin begins to feign dizzyness. "Come and help me, I don't think I have any strength left."

Sasuke sighed. "Right, I'll come and help you."

No one was watching the experiment. Sasuke climbs out of the window and walks to Karin. Down below, the students were watching and a group brought out a trampoline.

"I don't know what is your problem, Karin, but grab my hand."

Karin grabs Sasuke's hand.

"Let's kiss and make up," said Karin.

Sasuke disagreed. "First, we go inside."

"No!" screamed Karin. "We'll both go down if you don't want to come back to me."

"Go inside, Karin!"

Sasuke's experiment as it sets off a small explosion and Karin slipped down, pulling Sasuke's pants down in the process.

* * *

Outside the principal's office, Sasuke was standing outside as he watches Karin inside with the principal. 

"Ok, tell me what happened?"

Karin was in tears. "Sasuke...says he loves me so much, and then me pulled me into a classroom, caressed and kissed me. I was so scared that I climbed out the window, but he still chased me. I was so scared that I almost fell down."

The Principal looks outside his office at Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke, you have violated the rules and harmed yourself and the life of your schoolmate. Even though you have high marks and a chance to score all distinctions in the finals, I'm afraid that I have to expel you." 

Sasuke leaves the school.

* * *

Back at Sasuke's house, Itachi was on the video phone. 

_Itachi: How did Sasuke get expelled? _

"He was framed," explained Kakashi.

_Itachi: Well, we can't do anything much about that. How about sending him to ...Konoha… __High school_

"What high school?" asked Kakashi

_Itachi: If you can't fix the situation...West…Konoha...then…I could as well fire you! _

Kakashi was unsure if he heard Itachi properly. " West Konoha High school?" asked Kakashi.

_Itachi: I got something else to do. Bye! _

Itachi hangs up.

"Well, I better find this West Konoha High before I get fired," Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

**End of Part 1 **


	3. Red Facepaint

Before we begin this fic, the author would like to thank the Academy (if there is such thing), our cast and crew, our families, our favorite fans, our mafia, our editors, our writers, PikaFlash and all the people who read this fic.

* * *

**My Schoolmate, The Shinobi **

**_Part 2: Red FacePaint _**

By PikaFlash

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

* * *

Sasuke was standing at the entrance to West Konoha High. 

Sasuke takes out his cell phone. "Kakashi, is this the school? West Konoha High? I see. Thanks."

Sasuke hangs up and rode his bike in.

* * *

Sasuke walks up to a janitor. 

"Excuse me, but where is the principal's..." The janitor pointed the way to the office before Sasuke finished his question.

"Errr...thanks."

Sasuke walks around the school. He reaches the stairs, only to find a student with red facepaint sitting on some steps, speaking on his cell phone.

"Excuse me."

The student looked up from his cell phone. "You're asking me to move? Are you new or just stupid?"

"Yeah, I'm new here," answered Sasuke.

The student raised an open hand. "Then, pay me a toll and you may pass."

Sasuke tries to walk through but the student steps his foot on the wall, blocking Sasuke's path.

"Otherwise I'll make you pay."

Sasuke tries to walk past the student. "Hey! Hey!"

Sasuke squeezed past student and accidentally knocks away student's cell phone, causing it to break on the floor.

"Hey! You broke my phone! Do you know who I am?!"

"I'll ask the principal about this."

"You want to talk to the principal?" The student stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "Are you suicidal?"

* * *

Sasuke enters Principal Iruka's office. 

"Principal Iruka."

"Welcome, Sasuke Uchiha, welcome," greeted Iruka.

"That's ok," said Sasuke. "Just call me Sasuke."

"Your brother is famous in Konoha and it is well known that you are an excellent student," said Iruka. "And I say you're handsome too. With such excellence you bring as a student to this school, it's like Pikachu in Pokémon. It is our honor indeed."

"Principal, you're flattering me."

"I mean it, most of the students in your year wouldn't get all **Bs** in the finals but you alone can get **As** and distinctions in all your subjects. So its worth having you here and to have a new school thanks to your brother's donation. It is worth it."

"Oh, and which class do I go to?" asked Sasuke.

"The top class of the year, of course!"

"Thanks, oh, by the way, I have met a schoolmate and he seems furious."

Iruka pulls out a handkerchief and wipes off a bit of sweat off his face. "Well, all of the students here are furious."

"So, who should I complain to if someone does something to me?"

Iruka began to fidget around. "Well, I'll look into it, but the best idea is to call the police."

"So, there is no counselor here?"

The Principal took out a handkerchief and wipe off some sweat.

"Well, he's in the hospital since the beginning of the year and is still there," the principal explained.

"I see. I'll go to class now."

Iruka nervously nods. "Sure."

As Sasuke walks off, he decides to ask about the worker. "What happened to the counselor? Did he get beaten up too badly that he had to be sent to the hospital?"

"H-he...he fell off the roof," was the answer.

Sasuke figured that someone must have pushed the social worker off. "I understand. Thank you, Principal Iruka."

Outside Iruka's office, the students were trying to look inside when Sasuke walks out. The students took a few steps away from Sasuke, waiting for something to happen.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke."

"OH!" The students walked off.

"What was that about?" mumbled Sasuke.

"I really pity you," said a voice.

Sasuke walks to a black-haired student sitting on a tree trunk.

"Excuse me, but why do you feel pity for me?"

"You'll understand later," said the student. He takes out a drink out of his bag and hands it to Sasuke. "Here, have a cold drink."

Sasuke looks at the student's bag. "You have a cold drink in your bag?"

The student looks at his bag. "This? It's actually an ice-box. I even have potato chips and some fruits, in case there are those who are on a diet."

"Are you a student or a walking Convenience Store?"

"I am a student, but I'm also the mobile shop around here. I even have oil, massage cream, painkillers and even condoms."

"I get it," said Sasuke. "You're like Brock from Pokémon."

"The name's Sai. If you call me, I'll come and sell you whatever I can get for you.

"My name's Sasuke."

"I know who you are," said Sai. "You are a student who will get the top marks in the final exams, from East Konoha, but some crazed fangirl framed you to get you expelled."

Sasuke looks at Sai.

"Are you a paparazzi as well?"

* * *

Sasuke and Sai entered the classroom with the students mostly doing whatever they want, from playing cards, putting on make up, reading mangas and sleeping. Then, a Pink-Haired student sees Sasuke and started screaming... 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura quickly ran past Sasuke and Sai, out of the room screaming.

"How do you keep yourself sane?" Sasuke looked at Sai for answers.

"There are some who have PTSD here..."

A familiar student wearing red facepaint walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey pal. I don't like you. You'll know why once you meet me at the top floor of the school after class."

"I won't fight you on the roof." said Sasuke.

"You scared? Well, too late for you!"

The student walked back to his seat with his gang.

Sasuke looks at Sai. "So, where should I sit?"

"Anywhere, except for that corner." Sai points at a corner with empty desk with a sleeping Blonde occupying one of the desks.

"Why not?"

"No one has the balls to sit next to Naruto," explained Sai.

"Is he very furious?"

"He is the former 'Fighting King' of this school last year."

Sasuke looks at Sai. "And the present one?"

Sai points out of the window upstairs, where a student with pale white eyes was punching and kicking a helpless student acting like a punching bag being held by two other students.

"His name is Neji Hyuga."

Sasuke watched the beating. "I wonder how they study here."

"No one really studies here."

Sasuke looks around the classroom and sees that the seats around Naruto are the only ones available. So, Sasuke sits next to Naruto.

"Get lost," mumbled Naruto.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to get lost!"

"Hi, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke raised out his hand.

"Trash."

"I'm not trash," retorted Sasuke.

Naruto sat up. "You'll soon know why you'll become trash after studying here."

"I'll never become trash." Sasuke took out a few books for studying.

"You must be very stupid or very trashed."

"I'm not stupid."

"If you're better than stupid, I'm sure you'll change to another school in 3 days."

"I won't change to another school and I am not stupid."

Naruto lay his head on the table. "Well, then you'll better get used to the slow life here."

* * *

As the final bell rang, most of the students left the classroom and Sasuke was in the classroom with Naruto woke up... 

"You better run away or you'll die," said Naruto.

Sasuke looks at the time. "My ride won't be here in 15 minutes time."

"Then, you're finished."

A group of students blocked the exit as Sasuke walks out of the classroom.

"Please, I won't fight."

A larger sized student grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. "Come with me!"

As Sakura watched Sasuke being dragged away, she was unsure with what she can do, so she did the only thing she could think of doing. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

As Sasuke was pushed up some stairs by Choji, Sai was following Sasuke. 

"Come on, you must fight."

Sasuke was pushed in to the classroom with the ring, made from desks put together where the student with red facepaint was waiting.

"Take off your shoes and get onto the ring," ordered Choji.

The students were outside watching, cheering. "Come on! Get on the ring!"

Sai runs to Sasuke. "You must fight. If you fight, everyone will respect you if you win or lose, but if you refuse, everyone will call you chicken," explained Sai.

The students cheered. "Get on the ring!"

As Sasuke walks to the ring, he starts to imagine things.

**Sasuke's imagination**

Sasuke was at a grass path near a river facing Choji and the red facepaint student, all dressed as swordsmen.

Sasuke suddenly defeats the two warriors with ease.

**Reality**

Sasuke was back in reality as the student looks at Sasuke.

"So, you finally chose to show up now," said the student

Sai and Sakura ran to a window to watch the fight as Sasuke removed his shoes and got onto the ring. Choji switches the ceiling fans on.

"Look, we mustn't rely on violence to solve everything. I mean, it was a misunderstanding since the beginning, so it will be alright if you let me explain. I am not afraid of you."

The red-facepaint student lands a kick at Sasuke's head, which sent Sasuke flying out of the ring.

The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto watching him.

Sasuke was sent flying to a wall, the students cheered and Sakura was screaming as she watches.

"Come on, get back on the ring, don't pretend. Get up! Are you very weak?! Come on, I haven't started fighting yet," yelled the red-facepaint student.

Sasuke blacks out.

* * *

Sasuke wakes up in an apartment to see a pink-haired student looking at him. 

"Sai! He's awake," said Sakura. "Quickly!"

Sasuke looks up. "What happened to me?"

Naruto was sitting at a window still playing with a guitar.

"You were knocked out."

Sasuke felt his head. "My head hurts."

Sakura takes a glass of water and gives it to Sasuke. "Here, drink this. Hey, Sai, do you have some aspirin?"

"Sure. I have many brands. Which one?" Sai picks up his bag.

"Any one would do, Sai," said Sakura.

Sai gives the pack of aspirin to Sakura.

"How about my payment?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay later," Sasuke said.

Sai smiled. "I was kidding. We're buddies, don't worry."

Sasuke takes the aspirin and drank some water. "I must talk to Principal Iruka."

"It's useless," said Naruto. "The fights are a tradition that existed long before Iruka became the principal. He knows about it, but cannot do anything."

"But we mustn't let them fight like this."

Sakura nods. "I agree, so I'll back you up!"

Sasuke looks at Sakura. "Thanks." Sasuke returns his focus to Naruto. "Naruto, I heard that you used to be the _'Fighting King'_ but why not now? Did you get knocked out?"

Naruto continues playing his guitar. "No one has ever knocked me out of the ring. I left the school for one year, and then came back."

"Then, will you back me up and help change the situation here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nods in agreement. "I'll back you up!"

Sasuke looks at Sakura. "Thank you, but please keep quiet."

"If you want to change the situation, you must defeat Kiba or else everyone will use you as a sandbag," said Naruto. "If they continue to defeat you, they'll gain back confidence."

"I'll never fight," said Sasuke.

"Even if you say you won't fight, but you did," Naruto pointed out. "If you don't want to fight, then there is only one way, drop out."

"No!" protested Sasuke. "The finals are in 2 months and I have no time to change to another school."

"Then you must learn self-defence to protect yourself or you'll die before the finals."

Sakura nods. "I'll back you up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looks at Sakura. "Thank you, but I am beginning to find you a bit annoying."

Sakura blushed. "Well, I find that I am a bit annoying too, but I still back you up."

Sai has an idea. "I got an idea, why not let Naruto be your bodyguard."

Sasuke looks up to Naruto. "I swore to myself that I will never fight again," said Naruto.

"But I thought they forced you to fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Who in their right minds would dare force me to fight them? No one knows about my promise as they fear me. Only one person has tried to challenge me but I refused..."

"Neji Hyuga," mentioned Sai.

"Let's be more practical," said Naruto. "What about letting me teach you how to protect yourself."

Sasuke was a bit hesitant. "But I don't think violence can solve problems."

"The authorities use appropriate violence," explained Naruto, "So if you learn to protect yourself when being beaten, it will be like taking defence at a soccer game."

Sasuke didn't see anything wrong with Naruto's logic. "Well, I'm not against that."

"Great, we'll start learning tomorrow," said Naruto. "My fee is only 1000 ryou a lesson."

"Alright, you said so," said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. "I'll back you up!"

Sasuke groaned in pain and lay back onto the bed.

**End of Part 2 **


End file.
